The Chasm Chronicles Volume One Updated
by Tsubasa1X
Summary: Lieam Guardsman raised in a military base Morcia dreams of becoming a huntsman but when a strange attack leaves him and five others alive. They must enter the Chasms and not all of them will come out alive. Cover photo is traced from Prince Zen of Snow White with the red hair. Thank you Zen for pose.
1. Chapter 1

Nil sa saol seo,

ach ceo,

is ni bheimid beo,

ach seal beag gearr

translation

There is nothing in this life,

but mist,

and we only live

but a short, short while.

Introduction

How does one describe the world of Remnant? Full of danger and magic, Creatures called Grimm stalk the land in the form of wolves and bears, lizards and ravens. Magic called Dust makes up the bullets and batteries making humans dependent on it. Where robots look and act like humans and fight alongside them. Where aura can be seen, and heal wounds.

Our story takes place far from the capital Vale and its highly respectable school Beacon in which men and women are trained to hunt Grimm.

In an outpost hidden from the rest of the world; soldiers are trained to protect the kingdom of Vale from raiders from the North. Morcia: made from an abandoned abbey near three chasms with a natural rock formation known as the Watcher

Degrees of cold range from -49 to -128.6 degrees. It's gets colder between the Chasms or so it's been believed. The humans or Faunus who survive the trek are given clothing made for the weather and made into squadrons. That had not been done for centuries, now the prisoners arrive by plane. Everyone relies on everyone else to survive. If they cannot survive, they die. Every four years they are given new supplies of food, Dust and armor. It is still not enough.

The new supplies run as been few and far between now. Groups of foragers go to edge of the nearest Chasm known as Wilhelm which is the second biggest of the chasms but the smallest and the most dangerous at 446 km long and 29 km wide the depth is 1,800 miles is H'rath. Inside the depths of each chasm they have a forest of black wood and grey leaves. The creatures who survive this harsh land are dangerous even more so then Grimm for starvation causes the mind to go insane.

Volunteers to Morcia are rare and few and far between. Those who do volunteer either don't understand the danger or they are seeking redemption among their fellows.

Our main protagonist was found by a routine patrol of Wilhelm near the Watcher. He was of undetermined age walking around with bandgenges wrapped around his head and feet. Around his neck was a long red scarf with a rose symbol on it. The leading member Rask took him in knowing it was a hard trek back to where they began. The baby was named Lieam Guardsman. The Chasms have secrets that no one has ever discovered.

Prologue 'the Exiled'

Moon light shone down on a large building bathing the towers in silver light. Search lights made their rounds as night guards walked the walls. The shadows hid a ruddy haired seventeen-year-old as he led a horse through the blackness. He wore leathers; his clothing dyed in royal blue and white. A small white shoulder length cape wrapped around him as a slight wind blew. His military style boots were well worn from use. His ruby red scarf with a rose knitted into it had been with him since he was found. On his belt a symbol of a star mixed with wings gave him his own personal symbol one that he made himself. His green eyes shone with determination.

The horse nickered loudly. "Shh," He said to the horse. "We'll be out of here before you know it." He knew every crack and crevice on the walls, he knew every hiding spot. He stopped at the gatehouse. He quickly tied the horse to a post then went in.

On a chair sleeping was the gatekeeper Hubert. His beard made him look like an owl. The youth crept silently passed the sleeping man. He reached for the gate keys. With them in hand he went outside to greet the horse. Walking to the gate the keys clinked and clanked, he silently cursed to himself. Finding the key, he put it in the lock, he turned it to open the door when a large hand held his shoulder.

Sunlight made its way into the office of General Izana Rask Lord and Warden of Morcia. His black brown hair was cut short and a heavy beard wrapped its self around his lips. His black brown rat ears were lowered in slight anger. He wore hard leathers and furs as was custom. His eyes were hard but as they looked at the youth they grew softer. He sighed as he looked at the youth who sat across his desk.

The desk was well worn in the words of sophisticated folk it was matured furniture. Around the room antlers and medals made their marks. He gave an inward sigh. How long had it been since he had first found the youth? Ten? Twelve? He no longer knew. When he found the boy he never had seen the youth would grow into a determined warrior.

Lieam knew how to pickpocket and lock-pick despite Constance and himself trying to get him away from the criminals. Not that it worked. Lieam always found a way to see his older friends to hear their tales of the outside world.

General Rask gave Lieam his punishment: extra chores, he watched as the youth groaned in anger but he went to do them anyway.

Rask went back to his work. So much paperwork for a small outpost. He wondered why no one in Vale had answered the call for more recruits or supplies. A knock came from his door. He looked up "Come in." he said without looking up.

Constance Brock walked into the room; she wore the same as the general. She was a large woman of great mass but it was mostly muscle. Her hair was black and white like the creature of her namesake. It was tied up in a tight tail behind her, reaching down to her shoulders. Just like the General she was a Faunus a person with animal like characteristics. Almost everyone in Morcia was a Faunus.

On her side was a baton that had could be used as a Taser if it was needed and used as a scare factor. If anyone who looked at her for the first time would be frightened but she had a kind side. It just wasn't seen often other than Rask or Lieam.

However, get on her bad side by calling her a panda or messing with the young boy she helped raise; all hell will break from its chambers.

"I saw Lieam run by," She said. Her eyes kind with the father figure of the youth. "He seemed mad." She sat down on the same chair that the youth had sat in moments before.

"I caught him trying to escape again." Rask sighed as he set down his quill pen. He looked up at her. "He's getting to be a handful."

Constance gave sighed as well. "Remember when you first found him ten years ago?" She asked knowing full well he did. "He was wrapped in the red scarf he wears," She did a small chuckle. "He's growing up, Rask and we can't stop it." Her eyes grew ever softer thinking of the young man and what he would have to face in the world outside of Morcia.  
Rask walked up to the window, he knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. If it were up to him Lieam would never leave the walls of Morcia. He thought of the letter he had sent along with Lieam's transcripts to Beacon; the school men and woman were trained to hunt Grimm. He blamed the stories the recruits or rather criminals brought with them about Vale and the outside. Even Lieam's teachers Livingston and Volger told him stories.

"I know that, Constance," He said turning to her. "But he-" Here Rask faltered then he asked "Were we good parents? Or should we have tried harder to give him to a human family?"

Constance looked down just as sad as Rask. "We tried, Rask that's all people would ask from us." She gave a small pat on his shoulder and he touched her hand and gave a small smile.

Lieam ran down the halls then he stopped. He saw the Founder's Tapestry looking at him. Four faces hidden behind helmets and beside them was their weapons of swords and various others. He sighed and spoke. "I feel you watching me, I'm just on my way to do my sentence in the kitchens. Oh, Gods the dishes." Then he turned serious. "But you already knew that. I don't mean to disobey my parents. I just want out. You can understand, that, right?" He looked at his feet in disappointment at his actions. "I can't talk to my parents as I can with you. You're different. You understand what I feel."

Lieam shuffled his feet at the unwavering gaze of the Founders. He could feel their eyes looking at his very soul. He gave a shiver. "Look, I'll try to be a better Faunus. " Then he muttered under his breath. "Even though they tell me I'm human," He lifted his voice up again in determination. "I promise not to escape anymore or worry my parents again." He turned away and shuffled sulkily to the kitchens muttering as he went. "I wish there was another war then I'll show 'em. Huh! Then they'll be glad to have a young man fighting then. I wouldn't be sent to scour the kitchens. They'll probably give me a medal or something like that."

He was unaware of the eyes of the tapestry had turned gentler as they watched the youth scramble away.

"So, in trouble again?" asked a lizard Faunus by the name of Nathan. He was one of Lieam's retainers but like everyone the boy knew he was much older. He got his answer when the youth nodded. Nathan chuckled. "Sooner or later your parents will understand and send you to Beacon."

Lieam looked up. "When?" He asked the older Faunus.

A noise interrupted the conversation. Nathan and Lieam ran to the noise. Yin and Oliver walked past the gates with a body bag. Lieam knew what had happened if before Oliver explained what happened to Constance. A Grimm attack, the others had survived but the losses were considered immense. They didn't have the power to use robots other than Cluni and she was small.

The bigger robots used for battle were no longer used. The power had to be used for more important matters but that meant no robots to help with patrol.

The body bags were taken off the horse, Lieam realized that the patrol had more horses then they returned with. He met Rask's eyes and the older man's gaze said. "The world is an evil place and we can't let you go out there." Lieam quickly looked down to avoid the harrowing gaze.

Cavern wasn't filled per histories; the great hall was once filled to the brim but now it wasn't even one fourth full. Cluni the robot loris rat hopped on her favorite perch meaning Lieam had to hold her weight on his shoulder not that she weighed that much.

Ale and stew was served. The ale was home brewed and the stew was made from animals that were around meaning it was just a mix of animal meats. The ale was drunk but the losses of the Faunus from the patrol lingered. Nathan and Lieam sat with the two surviving patrol members Yin and Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

hapter one 'Shattered Peace'

Three days later feeling the sun warm his face Blind Simeon looked out. Even if "looked" wasn't the right word he remembered when he could see. The air was growing hot and the insects were growing even more silent. The herbalist sniffed the air. He took his cane and walked down the ramparts. "Simeon." He heard a voice call his name.

"Good afternoon, Father." said the herbalist with a smile on his face. "Strange seeing you out this time of day."

"See?" asked Rask then he realized what Simeon was trying to say. "Oh, that was a joke."

"Always on the nose, Father."

"Stop calling me Father." snarled Rask but it was in good fun.

"If you recall I was once a brother in an abbey as a penance. I also served with the Schnees for a time." Reminded the blind herbalist to the warden. "As such I call Father because you are the Warden of Morcia."

Rask lowered his head and sighed angrily "And Lieam is the Prince?" He had heard this before from Simeon.

Simeon turned sharply to the general. "Lieam is important Rask. He might not be much now but-"

He was interrupted by Rask who asked angrily. "And how to do you figure that out?" He kicked the snow. "I know, Lieam is important. I raised him with Constance."

Simeon lifted his arms and spoke as if he was a prophet. "The Great One puts words in the snow that only blind men can read," He spoke again this time was more kindly. "A great storm is coming tonight."

"How do you know?" asked Rask kindly. He was sorry that he had argued with the oldest inhabitant of Morcia. "The air and the animals Father Rask." replied the old one with a smile then he sniffed the air "Come, I smell coated raspberry cream pudding, hot scones fresh from the oven." He took the warden's hand. "We better hurry or the wall guards will eat it all.

"The guards is coming from their posts?" asked Rask following the fast pace of the blind man.

Simeon smiled. "Do you know of a time when the guards did not come for Sernea's crumpets."

"Simeon, your observations once again leave me in the shadows. " Rask looked up at the sky in thought. "I must tell Lieam to beat the log alarm again. "he said almost to himself. "Oh no not the log alarm." groaned Simeon. "Do we have to hear that incessant banging?"

"Lieam is a bit over enthusiastic at beating the hollow log. " agreed Rask. "But if we ever get a bell or truly rebuild the bell tower I will be the first to vote him in as bell-ringer."

Astride a half-finished bell-tower that was more than likely never be finished. Hail pounded loudly as Lieam doggedly pounded the log with his clubs. His red brown hair wet from the hail.

Thonkathonk

He was sturdily built young man, he felt the wind trying push him back. Behind him his scarf billowed like two flags. He shook his head to shake off the water from his eyes. Wiping the hail from his forehead then he put it down to continue beating the log with his two clubs. Whenever he raised his head ever so slightly he saw the tundra hills rolling stoically and the Watcher a statue made from what was already natural.

An artist saw a guard standing watch and used chisels to create the Watcher. It had a cowl hiding its face and it had a weapon in front of its feet, its hands covered the weapon's pommel. He had been found at the base of the statue. He squinted his eyes maybe he could make out some of its features.

"Lieam Syaoran Guardsman, come down, or you'll catch your death." Came a familiar voice calling to him from down below.

He looked to see the voice more clearly and smiled. Constance was standing there in clean clothing looking back up at him. She had a hand on the wet sward. Her face in a perpetual frown. "Do you hear me, young man down this instant."

Lieam blew hail water from his bangs and yelled down like a rouge. "Alright, ma'am just as you say. He jumped down with a backward glance, wrapped around his waist was a wet rope. He plunged down earthward to her snarls. He stopped a fraction from the ground and smiled "I came as fast as I could"

Constance grabbed him roughly and pulled him to the door. He protested loudly

"I'm not a baby. I can walk by myself"

"No, you're not. You are a pickle. Jumping off a building at such a height. What if the rope snapped? You would be dead before hit the ground. And another thing-

"I know what I was doing." He protested again. His voice in full of protest at the injustice. "It was perfectly safe; I've done it before. Put me down please. I can walk on my own two feet, you know."

"Done it before!" She yelled at him "Who was watching you? Who do you think you are? An assassin? And what would have happened if you didn't time it right or make the distance correct? You know how you are."

" I know very well," Lieam retorted at her angry that she had brought that up. "And I'm not weak because of it."

Scolding and arguing in turns. The two made their way into Morcia and into the warmth of the old citadel.

Cavern was the name for the mess hall, it also bore the name Great Hall. It seated over a four hundred but it wasn't even one fourth full. Men and women sat on their seats, some drinking ale, others playing card or board games. Heads and antlers of the hunted gave the walls decorations. When a person came in the first thing they would see across from them would be a tapestry depicting Morcia's founders. Filled with symbols and runes no one knew what to make of it. Elk and rodent filled the table in a stew with hardened bread to dip in.

Across the hall seating in chairs covered in hides of creatures. Light came from torches and lanterns. Rask sat on the head of the table. Simeon sat on his left and the chair on Rask's right was empty for that was Constance's chair. Rask lifted a scone to his mouth and stopped. "Hmm, the beating stopped. I wonder where Lieam is?"

Simeon chuckled. "Can't you hear him? He's getting a good scolding from the Major and probably getting some new clothes."

The reprimands of Constance and the loud protests of Lieam were heard loudly from the corridor connecting Cavern to the kitchen.

"Hold still, young man, your hair is saturated"

"Oww! I won't have any hair left if you keep going on like that." They heard from the corridor. "Ouch! And I'm not wearing that uniform. It belongs to Fatty Tuck."

"Oooh you ungrateful little... Tuck is kind enough to lend you a spare uniform... Come back here."

Wet boots pounding the floor announced the culprit's escape. Lieam scampered in. He sat between Nathan and Oliver. Grabbing a wedge of cheese, he shoved it in nut furl bread and shoved it in his mouth.

Oliver smiled "Run afoul of the Major again." He laughed then stopped. "Quick under the table. Yonder, here she comes." He sat down with a cup of ale and some stew.

"Good food tonight." said Oliver drinking from his bowl with a loud slurp. "I haven't had this for a while." he took a guitar from his back and began to play a small tune.

Lieam smiled at his friend. "More than two weeks."

"Two weeks of rodents and no ale." The bull Faunus said drinking from the mug. "That's good ale."

Yin walked over and slapped the bull Faunus on the back. "I'm glad you survived the Chasm Patrol so who's next on the roster?"

"Neil, Olive and Cameron with Bello."

"Oh, come on," said a voice on another table. It was one of the few human criminals here. "That's three times you beat me on Kingdoms! You are cheating!"

"I'm not cheating! yelled the Faunus standing up with his fists clenched. His wolf ears fell flat in anger. "You are just a sore loser!"

"Say that to my face, Faunus!"

"Are they at it again?" asked Nathan walking up, "General Rask hates it when we don't work together."

The argument escalated to where the two were about to trade blows then a loud voice roared out. "Silence!"

She walked over to the two prisoners and banged their heads together. "You are so stupid the both of you!" she said angrily on her side was a baton that swung by her side as she spoke. "What if we were attacked eh? Then we won't need to dig a grave because the two of you would already be dead by your stupidity! We work together here and if the two of you can't do that then I will walk both of you to the gates myself and see if you survive out there in the Chasms!"

Oliver whispered to Lieam "She's pissed." he carefully drank his ale. "I never thought I would see her go crazy mad."

Lieam nodded without saying anything. He had been on the end of her anger when he was younger. He felt sorry for them right now.

"She is a badger after all. When they get pissed, they get pissed." Nathan whispered back. He shivered from the cold as well as the fear of Constance's anger. "They are getting the biggest scolding in their lives and that is not counting the scolding's they got from their mothers."

The two prisoners rubbed their heads in pain. Constance spoke in a no-nonsense tone. "Apologize to each other and shake hands." They looked at her then she snarled "Now!"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk," said the human looking at Constance fearfully "I am also sorry for treating you like crap."

"I'm sorry too," replied the wolf Faunus just as scared as the human. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Good," said Constance happily "Now get back to what you were doing and no fighting this time." She walked away and everyone gave a huge sigh of relief. The temperature had dropped a couple of degrees when she had been angry.

Yin shivered "She scares me more than the police in Vale." she rubbed her shoulders as if she had felt a cold wind.

Hail continued to pound, Nathan shook his head. "Anyone who is out there is probably drowned by now."

"True." Yin said nodding her head. Her antennae shook as well.

The Faunus trickled out of Cavern to go to their respective barracks. The orchard trees fell like the dead. Lighting struck various areas around the abbey.

Night fell like a guillotine dropping on a head. Lieam slept on as the hail continued pound down like drums. The next morning air sirens called out like cats dying. Lieam's eyes shot open. He grabbed his pants and worked on putting them on. He put his boots on after. Cluni hopped on his shoulder. He saw that everyone was getting into position. Muskets were handed out and shotguns were given. "What's happening?" he asked as he found a person running. "What's happening?" he asked again as he ran down the stairs  
"We're under attack!" yelled Nathan throwing him a MADR: Multi Action Dust Rapier. The weapon was several years old by now most MADR had more than five Dust uses while the ones at Morica only had two. "Use this."

He grabbed the rapier by its hilt. "Thanks, Nat!" yelled Lieam moving to the back of his lizard friend. "Never abandon."

"Never betray." replied Nathan smiling "So do you think Volger's fencing lessons will work now?"

"Only one way to find out." Lieam said aiming the weapon and shooting forward. He twisted his wrist slightly and the dust moved up the blade. The Beowulf roared in pain as the youth kicked the beast. The Beowulf clawed at Lieam who parried the claw away and leaped on the Grimm. He saw the destruction the Grimm were causing and new Grimm he hadn't read about or seen over the walls.

Bodies were strewn everywhere. A huge spider with a human head and human hands on the two front legs ripped a lion Faunus in half. It chewed one half of the body, it lifted its face and looked at them. It began to race forward. Lieam used his rapier to stab the spider beast. A huge screech filled the air. A five-headed snake reared its heads and banged the wall causing it to fall. Screams filled the air as the Faunus and people were smashed between the falling debris.

The messenger birds fell from the sky wings and parts strewn about. Lieam saw the head of one of his favorite bird. A two headed bird species was called Imperial. It's black feathers no longer coiled like snakes and its heads would no longer fight for food like troubled siblings. The large black talons were limp. Its large body was as big as the smallest part of his chest plate. He knelt. "Barking Spiders! Czar!" he called out the bird's name. He held the dead bird and Cluni squeaked in mourning. "Czar!"

The body felt warm in his hands. Tears fell. Memories of the bird breaking and nipping his fingers. Czar had been his responsibility since he had found the wounded bird on the wall with two broken wings. "Oh, Czar."

He felt a rough hand pull him up. "Curse you, boy!" Lieam looked up to see Ernst Volger the weapon's master and his fencing teacher "Stand! We are in a war zone!"

Lieam stood and was pushed down again as Nevermore peaked down at the two of them. Volger used his MADR to parry. He looked at Lieam. "What are you standing around for? Get moving!"

The youth needed no second bidding, he ran. People and Faunus fell all around him. He managed to make it to the old robot hanger. The robots hadn't been used in years, they didn't even use Dust. They used something called Diesel and kerosene. In fact, most of the weapons here didn't use Dust. He heard the Grimm outside and voices yelling. He crawled into a Runabout and hid. He closed the hatch and waited.

A large Grimm known as Goliath walked inside crashing the hanger doors. Its ears stood as large as a Cyklop Storm Walker robot. Lieam saw it though the view hole of the machine, he tried to make his breath even and calm. He began to quake and shiver in fear. This was the largest land Grimm known to man and Faunus. Cluni nuzzled him to give comfort. Lieam reached a hand and patted the rat loris robot on her head.

It walked to the robot Lieam was hiding in and stared at him. Its tusks moved up and down as it breathed. Lieam gave a small gasp as it began to walk away. When it disappeared, he turned to Cluni. "Cluni, what just happened?" he asked her in which Cluni replied with a shrug. "Huh?" Something was moving the Runabout. "Uh oh." The runabout moved left and right as if something was trying to tip it or grab it. "Oh clart."

The runabout had been thrown by something, it flew. "Clart!" yelled Lieam as he grabbed on to the chair. "Hold on, Cluni!" It landed hard then it began to tip left and right. Suddenly it began to roll.

Cluni grabbed on to Lieam's red scarf as the runabout rolled around and bumped into rocks and boulders. "Yow!" Lieam snarled as he felt his shoulder hit something probably some mechanical thing. "Oww!" He passed out when he hit his head on something hard.

The runabout stopped moving when it reached a ditch. The hatch was angled so it couldn't be opened. A Goliath walked up and saw that it was stuck. Using its trunk, it lifted the runabout and laid it down over the ditch.

Two hours later Lieam woke up and rubbed his neck. It hurt like hell. He winced as he touched a bruise on his neck "Aw, Barking Spiders!" he exclaimed then he looked around. "Cluni, are you okay?" The rat loris popped her head out like a weasel causing the youth to smile. "That'll do Cluni that'll do." He lifted the hatch and crawled out, he noticed that every time he moved his left shoulder it pained him to do so, his entire body was in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

hapter three 'Into the beast'

The Chasm Wilhelm was a long way down. Using ropes and hinges the six climbed down knowing they had no choice but to go forward or in this case downwards. Every couple of hours a person would call a name and it would become a roll call making sure everyone was safe.

A couple of nests of the Imperial birds also made it hard to climb down. They squawked and screeched at the strangers coming into their nesting grounds. Some even flew and began pecking at the intruders'.

Lieam took care not to look down as he climbed. He liked heights but after what had happened to Morcia he wasn't taking chances that his fear would control him. He had to think about his own personal problem as well: having a perception problem hurt, it made it harder to fight and even harder to do even the simplest of tasks. Cluni stayed in his scarf pocket he heard a yell and thus the roll call began again. He looked up, he squinted his eyes to see his rope was splitting. He gave a yell. "My rope is splitting! Help!"

Nathan moved forward, he had been raised in the mountains. He reached over to Lieam just as he fell. "There. gotcha little bro." he said with a smile. He pulled the youth up to him. He yelled to the others. "I think there's a cave below Lieam and I are going to check it out." He pulled Lieam to his back. "Hold on."

"As if I can do anything else." muttered Lieam sarcastically. In reply all Nathan did was laugh.

Nathan landed on the edge of the cave. He put Lieam down and went to the edge of the cave and bellowed "We have a shelter now, get down here."

The people climbed down and the next couple of hours were spent making sure that there was no Grimm around to kill them or something of the sort. As the fire, blazed talk went around of the hopes and dreams of the survivors.

"Well," said Yin pulling in Lieam for a head rub. "We know what Lieam will be doing. He will be at Beacon, getting girls and being the top of his class."

"I'm not that good," Lieam muttered. "I never got the reply..." He stopped when he remembered how he had fought tooth and nail to get Rask and Constance to agree sending to him to Beacon. Now that dream might never be realized.

Ernst sighed sadly. "I wish I could see my little snow angel again."

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Ernst." said Ronan. He put another stick in the fire.

"She's not my daughter," replied Ernst looking at the fire seeing a girl fencing against a robot on her left eye was a jagged scar from a childhood incident that haunted her. "She's the daughter of a wealthy businesses man. I came to teach her self-defense in preparation for Beacon." he laughed sadly. "I took her under my wing." He turned to Lieam with a wink. "She'll kick your ass in fencing no mistake."

"That's because you came five years ago," The youth muttered. He was thinking of his lack of perception. "I didn't even know there was a thing called fencing until you came."

Oliver leaned on the stone wall. "I know what I want," He didn't even wait for a reply. "Going back to my family that's my dream. And maybe getting back into Buskator fighting." he laughed heartily. "My family are famous Buskator fighters all the men fought. When they got into the ring they lived and they died by the cape. Ha."

Lieam looked at Oliver and raised an eyebrow. "That sounds painful."

"My dad got in a coma once fighting a Buskator." Lieam's eyes grew wide and Oliver gave a small laugh. "No fear Lieam, I left before I could get in." Then he looked down in sadness. "Then I joined White Fang."

"Stupid Faunus" muttered Ronan but no one heard. He threw another stick in the fire causing it to blaze up. "It's time to sleep, we should get up at first light."

"I agree," said Ernst. "But before we do what is your dreams Yin? Nathan?" he asked them.

Nathan put a finger up on his chin. "I would like to become an artist and sell my paintings but I doubt it would happen right now." he turned to Yin. "What about you?"

"I would go back to my family and start my restaurant." she smiled. "And see their happy faces about my food."

"Alright," spoke Ronan meanly. "Get to sleep, all of you!" He put out his sleeping bag and turned away from the people. They looked at each other, Lieam saw the Nathan wanted to say something so he grabbed his older friends' shoulder and shook his head.

The next morning after eating a small ration, they began their decent again. Once their feet hit the ground. Yin hugged or tried to hug the ground. "I'm never leaving you again ground! I love you too much."

Ernst smiled at the younger girl "Come on, we got to get going. We are too exposed here." He walked off and the rest followed. Trees that were close to nonexistent or so it was believed in the Chasms but everything the survivors saw went against everything they were told. "I don't believe it," Ernst muttered to himself. "Every sky view of the Chasm showed that life was nonexistent, this goes against everything we have been taught."

Nathan walked forward and his foot got trapped by a plant. "Hey!" he yelled out, he shot the plant then a giant plant with teeth rose out of the ground. "What the Shit!" he yelled "Help!"

Lieam and the rest ran to get Nathan out for the trap. He twisted his hand and shot forward with his rapier. A plant vine grabbed his rapier and flung it. "My rapier!" yelled Lieam.

Ernst used his MADR rapier and switched it to fire. He parried the vines and thrust forward with all the experience of a master fencer. The plant roared and died as fire burned it down. He changed the rapier to ice and took out the fire. He handed Lieam the MADR that was taken from the youth's hands. "Keep your hand on your weapon, Boy" he said to Lieam. "You'll never know when you might need it."

"I did keep it on me. "He protested but he was promptly ignored as Ernst went to check on Nathan. The youth looked up and saw something fly into the branches. "Guys, I think I saw something."

"No, you didn't." said Ronan walking up to him. "I don't think something will take us after that plant."

They began to walk again this time taking careful steps so they wouldn't be surprised again. The forest seemed to grow monstrous, the branches seemed like hands. Lieam find himself shivering, Yin patted his back "Don't worry, Lieam. Never abandon, never betray." she smiled at him like an older sibling keeping the younger safe though words. "We all have each other's back."

Nathan drew in his sketch book, drawing the Grimm he had seen. The very Naithair that had destroyed Morcia. The five-headed snake, the cat owl, and many others. Lieam walked up to him. "What are you doing, Nat?" he asked kindly.

"Drawing the Grimm that destroyed our home." Nathan replied showing the youth his drawings. "I even added the plant monster."

What reason did Grimm had to kill all Morcia leaving only six survivors and that was not counting Cluni?

They found a good place to rest, the older people left Lieam to guard the camp while they hunted for food and other things. The youth sighed out loud. Why was he always being left to do the worst jobs? He wanted to see the creatures here or at least something. Cluni crawled up to his shoulder and began to chatter about nothing.

Underneath the chatter a ghostly voice spoke Doomed, you are all doomed. Lieam turned around almost knocking Cluni off. "Did you hear that, Cluni?" he asked her. She shrugged leaving Lieam alone to figure it out.

"Who's there?" he yelled out. "Come on, show yourself!" There was no answer, the youth took his MADR out of its sheath and held it out. "I'm not afraid!" he yelled out with false bravado.

"What are you yelling out for?" asked Yin walking up with tubers and roots. "There's no one here."

The youth looked down in embarrassment "I thought I saw something." he lied he didn't want anyone to know he had started hearing voices. "It just looked weird."

"Well, get some rest." she said "I got watch duty."

Lieam got into his bedroll and tried to sleep. The rest came back and began to talk, he let their voices lull him to sleep. Up above a figure with bat like wings watched over them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 'a Sacrifice'

Their footprints fell in step. Trees passed as they walked. They climbed over boulders and various rocks that seemed to position themselves in the questers way. They stopped to fill their canteens with water. The trees made a good shade as rested up for the longer part of the journey.

Lieam thought he saw something flying after them but whenever he told. His questers gave him a look and told him to concentrate on important issue surviving not dreams. So instead he kept it to himself and the journey kept on.

Lieam matched his footfalls with the older ones. They seemed to making good time. Only problem was that they had no idea which way they were to go to get out of Wilhelm. Oliver began to sing a marching tune to keep hope up but after a glare from Ronan he stopped.

Lieam looked up to see the bat wings again. "Hey!" he yelled and pointed. "There can you see it?"

Yin looked to where the youth had pointed at only to see nothing. "There's nothing, Lieam." she said kindly. With that out of the question they walked again.

They entered a clearing. Trees had spread out to form a large circular area in the chasm. It looked completely normal except for the fact there was people on pikes that rose out of the ground. A small supply plane had wreaked in this area as well. Its wings were ripped apart, claw marks made their presence on the entire plane.

Yin gave a gasp and Nathan held her. Ernst turned green but he didn't turn away. Ronan stared at them and muttered something about stupid people. Oliver got his weapon out. Lieam turned away to throw up.

He felt sick. The poor people, he had even recognized some of them. They had been the pilots for the supply plane the people who were going to send his transcripts to Beacon now they were dead. After he was sure he wasn't going to throw up his lunch not that it was much. He turned around and followed the older people.

They explored the plane to see if they could salvage anything from it. The youth saw a cylinder and recognized it as his transcripts. "I found my transcripts!" he yelled as he held it up.

He opened it up to check and all his papers were there. From the birth certificate Livingston, had made to his last classes.

There was even the letter to headmistress or master of Beacon that told his entire story as well as Rask and Constance's hope. As he held the papers he suddenly put them back as the tears came down. The cylinder was another grim reminder that Rask and Constance were dead and Lieam would never get to Beacon.

Nathan found Lieam crying. He held the young man who was just like a younger brother. There were no words to say for what could be said about dreams being crushed. "I'm so sorry, Lieam." he said. "I'm so sorry."

The youth turned to the man who had been an older brother figure for years. "I was never going to go to Beacon anyway." he said standing up. "The dream should have died long ago." He began to walk away from the cylinder but Nathan picked it up and held it to him.

"Lieam, never say that your dream to become the greatest Huntsman in the world has died. " He pressed the cylinder into the hand of the youth "This isn't just your transcripts, here in this cylinder is who you are. No one will believe you if you don't have these papers. You need them to survive even in Vale."

Lieam stared at the cylinder then he sighed. He took the cylinder from Nathan's hand and put it in his satchel. The two of them walked out of the room together.

Oliver found a radio. Ronan and Ernst both tried to help. The radio was busted and looked like it wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon. Ronan gave a sound of annoyance. "Damn it, why does the Schnee Company have to make it so damn complicated?" He pointed to the wires. "We are never going to fix this. Our only problem now is to survive the chasms and get out alive!"

"Alright then," said Oliver handing a small hand radio that was just as busted. "Maybe we can get this work as we travel. We could be rescued then." They found Yin looking over the pilot's food supplies. She held a bag. There were other bags beside her as well.

"We got some more supplies," she said quietly "I found some jerky and bottled water. We can survive on this for a while."

Doomed. Lieam turned around when they walked out of the plane. He had heard that word again. The bodies of the dead seemed to become ghostly. "Tell me you heard that." He said softly to Nathan. The youth was surprised at the older man's answer.

"Yeah, I heard it this time," Nathan yelled out to the rest of the group. "Everyone, hold for a bit."

Ernst walked up to Nathan "What is it?" he asked the younger man. "Why the holdup?"

"Listen."

Doomed.

"What the hell is that?"

Ours was the sacrifice rejected. The Many shall not abide thy presence.

"The Many?" asked Yin her nose scrunching up in thought then her eyes widened. "We got to go now!" She began to hold on to her knives. "Run!" The bodies of the people dead began to move. "Don't cut open the bodies!" Her yell came too late as Lieam ripped upward tearing through flesh.

"What are they?" he yelled as reddish black ants exploded out. Their legs had white spikes the edges. Red insect eyes met Lieam's and he pushed them with fire dust. "What are they?"

"The Many, Lieam," Yin replied as she fought against a dozen of the red ants. "My people have stories about them. But they disappeared years ago even before the Faunus war. They shouldn't exist now!"

Ronan growled as he shot up the ground. "They keep on coming. They just don't stop!" He turned to see that Oliver needed help. He turned away and shot his gun near Lieam and Ernst.

Lieam turned to see Oliver screaming in pain. It was clear that the bull Faunus was being eaten alive. "Oliver!" He yelled, he began to run to his friend but Ernst grabbed him

"Don't, Boy," the older man spoke. "Focus on yourself."

A bat like figure watched by a tree and gave a sigh. It flew to a small corner of the cliff face and touched a rock. Water poured out like a turbulent wave. The Many screeched as the water hit them and they began to crumble.

"Water?!" asked Yin looking up. "How? Why?"

Nathan yelled as he saw a rising wave "Flash flood! Grab on to something!" He reached for a tree and held on to its trunk. "Hold on!"

The water moved like rapids over their faces threatening to tear them off their holdings. Cluni gripped as tightly as she could on to Lieam's scarf. She was hidden in the pocket part of it but she still had to grip if she was to survive. Just as it had begun the flash flood ended. Bodies of The Many laid everywhere. Lieam released his grip on a tree.

He walked to Oliver's body, the bull Faunus laid dead. The waters had come too late. Lieam knelt by the body, he bowed his head. Nathan put a hand on the youth's shoulder. Wordlessly they began to dig graves for the dead.

Nathan took a deep breath and spoke over the graves "The pilots did their jobs for years and they died in a horrible way. May they find peace." He looked at Oliver's grave "Oliver Patrol leader and optimist. He never had a bad word to say to anyone. In an instant, he would have whipped out his guitar and sung of a victory. I am glad to have known him."

All the rest spoke in unison "May your name live on in Legend: Oliver Sanchez!" Lieam bowed his head and a tear fell suddenly many more came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 'Hidden Path'

They walked for several days it seemed. Small hills and trees continued to rise and fall. Each one looked the same. They walked into a gulch were two old military bases stood abandoned, the earth had rose to claim it. One word could describe the questers situation: lost. They meet up with a couple of Grimm but they were easily defeated with a couple of wounds for their troubles. A lizard Grimm fought against them with a small group of its helpers. It almost cut off the face of Ernst if Ronan hadn't shot it in the back.

Ronan spoke up as he put his rifle back "That was too easy." he smiled "I never felt so alive."

Ernst rolled his eyes "That battle with the Creeper took us off our path a day or more."

They walked off again. A bat like creature flew over them in the shadows. It knew its mission. It had to keep flying if only to keep the boy safe.

Cluni looked up and pointed. Lieam followed the robot's gaze and he met the eyes of the bat. Red eyes met green ones. Somehow the youth didn't feel afraid instead he felt safe. The bat creature flew away leaving the youth feeling sad. He turned to Cluni "What's going on Cluni?" he asked "That was a Grimm, right? And yet..."

He didn't know what to say next. All he had known about Grimm had been vanquished by the sight of this bat creature. "What are we doing?" he asked softly to be sure that no one was listening to him as he talked to Cluni. "Are Grimm just animals or are they like us?"

Nathan looked at Lieam and he remembered Lieam was no more than four, Nathan had been taking care of him. The boy had asked what made Faunus what they are and humans the same question. Even then the youth was thinking of important issues.

What path would the youth take? What would the world to do him? He remembered how he used to tease Lieam about his one white eyebrow.

Lieam didn't know any of this and walked beside Nathan. Nathan was like his brother. He didn't understand why Nathan was looking weirdly at him. "Nathan," Lieam looked at his brother figure. "Is something wrong?"

Nathan shook his head "Nothing is wrong, Little Wolf." He ruffled Lieam's hair in a brotherly fashion. "Nothing is on wrong."

Lieam said nothing more. If Nathan didn't want to tell him then he would wait. They were brothers after all well as much brothers as a human and a Faunus could be. Cluni looked closely at Ronan something didn't seem right to her. She couldn't talk so she couldn't say anything.

Ronan worked on the radio. He muttered to himself on how the Schnee company made everything so complicated.

"What?" asked Lieam. "Can you hear that?" The sound of footfalls was heard stampeding through the land. Large creatures pounded the ground. Lieam heard Nathan yell something but he was grabbed by Yin into a small hole. The strange six legged creatures pounded past them.

"Are you okay?' she asked him. He nodded. She looked at the stampeding creatures still going. Just how big was that herd? "Guess we have no choice but to go forward."

Cluni's eyes glowed an electric blue sending her light to guide the way. The darkness seemed to grow as they walked forward. Cluni made sure that the path was lit up well. Yin smiled. "Good girl Cluni," she patted the rat loris on the head. "We can see better now."

The rat loris smiled as wide as a tree trunk then scrambled up on Yin's shoulder since the older woman was taller and thus would use the light better.

Lieam heard the footfalls and nothing else. Silence reigned over this path. They walked on and on until it appears they could never find their way out again. He walked forward but was quickly pulled back by Yin. "There's a hole here," she said. She threw a stone and it fell. "It seems to be a ten story drop. We have to go another path."

Lieam nodded and they went another way. He sighed and rested on a wall. A small button was pressed. Loud noises came through the tunnel. A strange light shined at the end. He lifted a hand to face to see better. What was that light? Yin's brown eyes grew wide and she grabbed the youth. "Get going!"

He gave a cry as she grabbed his scarf. "Yin," he gasped out. "Yin, I'm chocking!"

"Oh, sorry." she released him. The light and the noises continued in a pattern like a machine. Lieam put his hand on the wall and quickly took it off. The wall seemed to be on fire. "What... what is happening?" he asked her. "It sounds like a factory of some kind."

She panted out still recovering from the fright. "I wish I knew Lieam," she said then she pointed. "But this path seems safe."

They entered a room, the machine noises still followed them. Questions were asked but none of them answered. A broken ladder greeted them going up was not an option so where were they supposed to go? Broken vials and test tubes littered the floor. "Be careful, Lieam." she cautioned. He gave a nod of agreement.

He looked around, he saw big cylinders that seemed to have once held something. Something that had once been alive. Dried blood was scattered around every room they walked in. What had happened here?

Red eyes watched the three walk through the hallways. It slithered through a hidden path it had created decades ago. Yin decided to ask Lieam. "You got your MADR rapier ready?" she asked pulling her throwing knives ready. He gave a nod. "Good. I don't trust this place."

What had happened here? It looked like it was an old facility that had ended badly. A noise caused Lieam to jump and hold his rapier out. Yin turned to him in surprise. "What is it?" she asked with a tone of worry.

"I... I" He stammered. He was becoming like a rabbit lost in the woods. "I'm scared." He shivered.

The older woman sighed softly and gave him a sisterly hug. "So am I, fear is good, it keeps you alive." They walked on unaware that something was watching them. It's red eyes glowed fiercely in the darkness. Its clawed hands lifted itself up higher on the walls to get a better look at its prey. It hissed and spat silently.

The path's diverged and separated. Each made the facility more a maze than ever. Even the destroyed walls caused it to make more mazes in an already confusing facility.

Yin and Lieam sat down to rest. His eyes fell by themselves he just couldn't keep them open. He gave a yawn and tried to stay awake. He had to stay awake, there was only two of them to watch. He had to watch out for danger. He fell asleep in the dark.

The three slept, well, two slept and one just went into sleep mode. The snake creature slithered down, it's tail lifted a dead person and it began to shine on Yin. The woman groaned and looked at the light. Her eyes grew wide and the pupils diluted.

Lieam woke up to see something slither away. "Yin?" he asked worriedly. "Yin?" He poked Cluni. "Hey get out of sleep mode I could use your help."

Cluni's eyes blinked and electric blue lights glowed from the eye sockets. She hopped on his shoulder. She gripped his cloak with her tiny hands. They traveled onwards trying to find Yin occasionally calling out for her. Cluni's eyes made good lighting. He could see where he was walking. They walked up stairs and saw the destruction. Skeletons sometimes littered their path. He called out for Yin. "Yin, where are you?" No answer just like many times before.

Something slithered around causing Lieam to jump and that caused Cluni tightly grip his cloak. "What was that?" he asked the robot even though he knew she wouldn't answer because she didn't know either.

"Yin!" he called out "Yin, where are you?" no answer. He put his head down then he heard a hiss. He took out his rapier and loaded it with dust. Red eyes met his. Lieam's eyes narrowed.

A voice called out. It sounded like a mixture of a machine mixed with what a snake would sound like if it would talk. "Close your eyes and sleep. Sleep and find peace." Red eyes with slits shown out of the dark. A snake figure slithered out, it had two hands by its side rising to grab the youth.

Lieam felt his eyes closing. No, he couldn't close them he had to fight this creature. He had to fight.

"Sleep and within me find peace."

Another voice called out one that he didn't know. It called out echoing bouncing off the walls. "Don't let it take you Lieam. You will be needed. Strike for Yin. Strike for those who need you to. Strike!"

Lieam's mouth moved and said "Strike." He leaped up and fought against the snake creature. It's two hands moved trying to capture him. It was confused the eye trick usually worked. Why didn't it work now? It moved its tail knocking the boy on the floor.

Lieam slid on the floor, he made sure he stood up quickly. The snake creature slithered forward faster than he expected. He used his rapier to block the fangs heading for his head. Cluni bit the tail of the creature only to be flung against a wall.

"Cluni!" yelled Lieam. "That does it!" he jumped up as high as he could. He used a glyph of fire. He shot forward the snake creature tried to dodge but it fell. Lieam walked up to it with his eyes narrowed. He used his rapier for a mercy kill.

He found Yin in the stomach contents. He pulled her out and cried. She was dead by a stomach wound that showed that some of her intestines had been chewed. Cluni stumbled over and bowed her head in sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six 'Anger and sorrow'

"I can't even bury her." Lieam said to Cluni. He sounded angry. Angry at the world and what he couldn't do: save his friend. "I mean how are we going to give her a decent burial if this facility is all there is?"

He lifted his head when he heard a noise. He grabbed his rapier ready for another attack. "Who is there?" he called out warily.

"Lieam, is that you?" it was Nathan. He sounded close maybe a couple of hallways down.

"Nathan, I'm over here with Cluni and Yin."

Ronan, Ernst and Nathan walked up but then the lizard Faunus ran. "Yin!" he yelled he ran to her and tried to check her pulse. He felt nothing then he saw the chewed intestines and other extremes. "Yin!" he cried and held her. "Yin!" He turned to Lieam with a glare. "What happened?"

Lieam with his head down and told the story. As he told how the creature had almost killed him the same way. Using its hypnotizing eyes to lure its prey and then eat them. Nathan pounded the ground crying. Ronan called out "I found the way out. Take Yin too."

Outside the facility they buried Yin. Nathan couldn't think of anything to say. He was angry, why did Lieam must survive? What did that boy have that let Grimm just leave him alone? When Lieam tried to talk to him. Nathan just grunted and the youth left him alone.

Ernst took Lieam to his side. Nathan needed time alone and seeing Lieam would bring the pain again. He put a hand on the youth's shoulder. Cluni was in his scarf pocket sighing wishing she had the power to bring the dead back to life. They traveled on footsteps merged into each other. They scrambled up a destroyed wall that left the travelers bloody and torn.

Lieam whispered to Cluni. "I wish I had done more to save Yin." He looked up when he heard footsteps coming near him.

What are you whispering, Boy?" Nathan asked walking up to him. His brown hair was caked with dirt, grime and blood. He looked like a mad man. "No secrets, Boy!" he grabbed Lieam up by the cuff of his shirt. "What are you planning you little Runt?"

Lieam scrambled about trying to escape from Nathan's grip. Cluni leaped up and bit Nathan's hand.

"Gah!" he yelled flinging Cluni away. "Stupid robot."

"What are you doing, Nathan?" asked Ernst walking up. His boots caked with grime. He saw Lieam rubbing his neck and Cluni climbing up to a Lieam's shoulder. "What is happening here?"

"Lieam and I were having a discussion, it ended badly."

"That's right," Lieam said. Cluni looked at him like he was crazy. Lieam ignored his best friend's look. They walked again though the forest.

Lieam couldn't believe Nathan would do that. He rubbed his neck what had happened to his friend his brother? This was not how it was supposed to go. Cluni narrowed her eyes at Nathan. She didn't trust him any longer.

Nathan felt confused. What had he done? He had almost killed his little buddy, his brother. His eyes filled with unshed tears. "Yin, where ever you are please help me." He begged silently.

A destroyed town rose over the hills. The walls of every house seemed to crumble whenever they walked by. "What is this place?" Lieam asked Ernst looking at a tall building that had three very large holes in it.

Ernst didn't answer, this place was not safe they had to leave as soon as possible. They met a huge wall or well it was more of a cliff face. Was this the final way out? No more death and despair but peace.

They began to climb using ropes and pulleys that they scavenged from the town. Each step made the journey more treacherous. Ronan was with Ernst and Nathan. A voice came from the radio. "Hello, Ronan are you there?"

"Wait a minute," Nathan said to Ronan. "The radio was working all this time!" Ronan gave a glare and took out a dagger from his pocket.

"Well, now that the Runt doesn't trust you anymore who will he believe eh?"

He turned to the radio and whispered into it "We are coming out of the Chasm Anderson now. Get ready for my command."

They climbed up and Lieam saw several new faces. Each of them bore the look of a soldier. They had several weapons Lieam had never seen before as well as large biped robots with guns. Ronan climbed up and smiled. "Hello, my friends."

Ernst and Nathan were grabbed and their weapons taken away. The three were forced to their knees. Nathan did not go on his knees easily he attacked almost grabbing one of the men and was shot down. Ernst looked on sadly. He looked at Lieam trying to convey a message of courage.

"Get those ugly ears off," one replied with distain. "They do not fit you at all."

"May I remind you that I had to get surgery to get these ears." Ronan said with spite. "And when we get to the Compound I will have surgery again to get them off."

One of the soldiers grabbed Lieam roughly by the shoulder. "What do we do with the boy?"

Cluni bit the hand of the solider. "Curse the robot!" he yelled he grabbed Cluni by the tail and held her. "What should I do with them Field Marshal Ronan?" he asked again.

Ronan ordered. "Give me the rat thing and tie up the boy with the others." he took Cluni who tried to bite him. He took out a cage and put Cluni in it. "Stay in there you little rat."

Lieam tried to move out of the soldiers' grips. He yelled at Ronan. "You were a friend, why would you do this?" He tried to wiggle out but was kicked down on the ground by a soldier. "Why?"

They grabbed the slaves and Lieam. They were a couple of days away from the Chasms. Ernst had been killed by malnutrition and lack of water. The slavers tossed the body as well as a few others into a muddy ditch without care. He put his scarf around a large stick as a marker. Childhood was officially over. Tears flowed when Lieam spoke with only one word. "Why?"

Ronan didn't answer but looked at the chasms and gave a smile. "You can struggle all you want but no one is coming to rescue you now." He turned to another solider "How far until we can get to the Compound?"

"A few days maybe a week but we'll get there with the slaves."

Realization hit Lieam like a brick. No one that meant... That meant everyone he knew was dead. He put his head down for a moment then looked up at Ronan. His green eyes glared at the traitor.

"What are you looking at Runt?"

Lieam's voice came out flat and contemptuous. "You should have killed me back at the Chasms."

Ronan glared at the youth. "I've already killed your friends I think that is enough for a couple of days. You, however I will keep alive to suffer." He took out the cylinder holding the youth's transcripts and showed it to the youth.

Lieam stopped marching and the slaves behind him bumped into him. The robots spoke in their autotuned voices to get them moving again but the slaves could not move while Lieam had stopped. His eyes filled with scorn and hatred. "Then you are nothing but a coward, a murdering liar. You are a fool. Because of what you have done, I will live to slay you."

Ronan stared at Lieam. He was taken aback by the boast of a boy who until a couple of months ago never even see the world. He saw in the youth's eyes loathing and determination. He snarled at Lieam and glared savagely trying to get the boy to submit. Lieam just glared back. He was a completely different person.

He snatched a willow branch from one of the soldier's hand and began to strike. He lashed out at Lieam several times. The branch broke through cloth and skin. Blood slid down Lieam's back. The switch broke and Ronan panted hard.

Lieam looked like he had not felt the blows. He curled his lips like an animal. His right eye flashed silver and his left flashed red but it was only for a second. "Get another branch and try harder you two faced bastard."

"John, Norvail. Get this one up to the front. Move."

Lieam was dragged to the front. Ronan was behind visibly shaken by Lieam's glare. He was glad that he didn't have to see those eyes.

The Compound with a quarry for Dust with people working. Lieam looked at them as he marched. There were several robots working with the humans pushing and joshing the slaves into order. A man came forward he had a metal arm. Ronan walked up to him. "Tosk, we have all the slaves."

Tosk looked at Lieam who just glared back and laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven 'Slave'

The night came slowly for Lieam who had been in the slave compound for over three months. He was still thinking of Ronan and his betrayal. He heard an alarm and a voice in the compound speaking in an angry voice.

"Damn them. I told them not to do it."

He was dragged awake and saw several slaves running for the hills. Robots pounded after them with bullets that rained like hellfire. The surviving slaves was taken into a compound.

"He ain't going to survive after Tosk gets done with him." Whispered a slave beside Lieam. "He's a goner for sure."

The next morning the slaves were awakened to see the escaped slaves hanging with ropes on their necks. A shivering male Faunus was beside Tosk who had his metal arm holding him still. Tosk yelled to the slaves.

"You see here." he gestured angrily at the hanging figures. "This is what you'll get if you escape. You are worthless unless you are mining Dust. Get it! Now I showed you how I rewarded these Faunus' but I'm not finished." He grabbed the male Faunus who began screaming like a little one for his mother. Tosk aimed his hand and it folded into a cannon. He shot the Faunus as he screamed. "This is how I repay my enemies. Understand?"

Several heads nodded and Lieam couldn't help but continue to stare at the open eyes and mouth of the head.

Three weeks on

Lieam pulled a large cart full of unpurified Dust crystals. Behind him was the tunnel leading to other tunnels filled with crystals that he was now a slave to mine. Robots along with humans kept them in line and occasionally killed some.

He had several Faunus helping him. He was the only human and no one trusted him because of that reason. He had come to know the names of his captor: Captain Tosk. He was the head of this compound, he knew that there were more beside this one. Beside him an older squirrel Faunus overworked and underfed fell on the ground. He tried to stand up but fell again, his old face crumpled in pain.

"Get up you, lazy bugger!" A woman named Ashton yelled out. "Or I'll slay that miserable hide off ya." The lash rose and fell on the unprotected Faunus' back. The older man tried to obey the order but he continued to fall on the hard ground. "This'll teach you. What?"

Lieam had grabbed the whip and had it wrapped around his hand. He glared at her. Her eyes bulged with anger and she shouted "Let go of my whip. Runt!" She reached for her dagger. She was not fast enough to do so. Lieam hurled himself at her wrapping the lash around her neck, he tightened. A guard who was watching blew on a whistle and yelling "Slave attacking! Slave attacking!"

Within three seconds Lieam was down in a crowd of bodies. They pounded at him without mercy. They had rods, spear handles and whips. A robot was about to shoot him when Tosk intervened. "That is enough!" he yelled. "Bring him to me. Now!"

His hands were pinioned by spear handle and whips. They pulled hard against the youth's throat. He strangled hard as Tosk lifted him up with his metal arm. "You know the penalty for attacking my members: Death. I could run you though right now."

Lieam glared at Tosk. His eyes glared like two green flames. "Scum! These people should be free!"

Tosk withdrew his sword and sheathed it "Well, you aren't short on nerve. What is your name."

The answer was fearless. "My name is Lieam Guardsman."

The older squirrel Faunus Lieam had saved peered out of the cracks in the wall. Rain pounded on the slave quarters. A leak dripped rainwater on the heads of some of the sleeping slaves.

He watched though a peep hole at a lone figure standing out between two posts. His wrists tied tightly with ropes while the storm pounded at him. His daughter, named Danielle glared behind him. She gritted her teeth savagely. "Those scurvy bastards."

Jon the older one shook his head. His ears and tail told his daughter of his mood. "Lieam will have a bad time if the storm gets worse."

Danielle punched a wall. "It's the morning I'm worried about Dad. With the birds, they'll rip him to bits."

"Get away from there, or you'll be up there with him. Double work for you two. Get some sleep now." The solider laughed and walked away.

Water seemed like a flood. Lieam straggled against the rain, he put his head down as the rain pounded like hail. He would not falter or fall. It was all he could do. The rain frayed his clothing like a washer, the rain went into his mouth, his ears, his hair numbing him against the cold and pain.

Was it a tear or rain, he didn't know all he knew was he could not die. Lieam recalled his old friends the ones who died in the battle to protect Morcia and the ones who died in the Chasms. He slumped forward tired. He began to tremble in rage at the ones who had done this: Crimson Star. A group of Humans who cared not for who they killed. A strength formed by rage surged through him making it so he could call out through the darkness.

"You hear me, Ronan, Tosk! I will live, I will live and take back what you have stolen. I am a warrior! I am Lieam son of Izana and Constance!"

The dawn rose grey after the storm. Tosk and Ronan looked at the unconscious boy. Ronan narrowed his eyes. "He lived," he said as he poked the boy hard. "Pity."

Tosk saw a pair of mean looking vultures flying above. "The birds are out; we better get inside." He spoke to one of the guards. "You!" He yelled. "Put some meat on the boy and make him wiggle. The slaves must know what will happen if they refuse to do our bidding."

The guard slapped Lieam with a wet rag until he woke up. He held a cup of water and pored it into the youth's mouth. Lieam drunk at it greedily. "Hehe," he laughed "You drink up now, the birds want live food." Lieam had managed to save the last bit of water and spat it into the guard's face. "You won't live for long, Bucko."

The vultures dived and attacked. They ripped at the youth's shoulders just when it seemed the boy was going to be destroyed. A loud screech was heard. "What was that?" asked Tosk looking around.

"That sounded like a Nevermore, boss." said a guard.

Tosk narrowed his eyes "Bring the boy in. I don't want to call on Hunters."

Lieam was untied and thrown on the ground in front of Tosk. He swayed as he listened to the man's words. "As I said you aren't short of nerve, I could use a person like you."

From beneath hooded eyelids, Lieam watched as the man spoke, the youth's anger rises at the words of the proposal.

"How would you like to be a captain of my group? The best food, slaves to do what you will, I'll even give you a weapon if you swear loyalty to me. So, what about it?"

Lieam gave no reply, his hands deaden by the ropes, but rage oh the rage was still very strong. Words came back to him "Tooth, Claw and Tail." Rask always said that as well as the code of honor for Morcia. "The tooth is the natural of our attacks, the claw is the surprise and tail is our balance." His jaws were strong; it was time to use Tooth. He bit down to the bone of Tosk's left hand. Tosk roared and Lieam was pounded by spear butts and other weapons.

"Throw him into the pit!" He yelled, he looked at Lieam. His eyes blazing with hate. "You'll wish the vultures had killed you."

A guard who took Lieam then turned around. He looked around to see if they were being followed then he spoke. "Boy, I see that you are strong. Disguise your humanness with this." He held out fake ears. "Tell Jon that it's almost time." He put Lieam back with the slaves and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight 'Traveling warrior'

Jon listened to what Lieam had to say, his ears moved and twitched as did his tail. He looked closely at the boy's eyes. They were green yes but there was something else something familiar. He looked even closer yes just as he suspected, the same eye-shine around all Faunus' eyes were in the boy's as well. The question was Why? Why did he look human but his eyes like a Faunus? It made no sense.

Lieam was getting his head checked by Danielle. She sighed. "For goodness sake, Lieam. I don't understand why you have to fight all the time."

"We have to fight or we die." was all he said. He hated wearing these fake ears, they reminded him too much of Ronan and his betrayal.

Jon replied a with cautionary tone. "No it is not but as of right now the only way to free ourselves is to fight." He lowered himself to Lieam. "And are you positive that is what the guard said?"

"Yes."

Jon walked to the wall and took out a small flag. He opened it up and went to a hole. He waved it as hard as he could. He saw a different color flag waving in the forest area. He kissed Danielle's head. "Daughter for the next couple of days I want you to keep your head down."

"Father, what is going on?" she asked. She was wary on what her warrior father could be planning.

"Just all our hard work will either be for nothing or we will be free by the end of the week."

Lieam walked in the compound acting as though he was cleaning up. He had to look for his best friend Cluni. He opened any unlocked door making sure that his best friend was not in the room. He put his head down when he saw Ronan walk by. Ronan opened a door using a password and Lieam saw a glimpse of what he had looked for. Cluni in a cage with his gear. His eyes narrowed. Ronan will die.

Jon looked out the window to see a bunch of Faunus' with weapons heading closer to the Compound. In their hands was a cart ready to be lit on fire, it dripped oil and had straw. They were camouflaged to look like supply soldiers. He turned to his army well a makeshift army. "If anyone wants to back out now, I won't blame you." None of them moved from their spot. Jon took that as none of them wanted to leave. He kicked a large rock, it rolled away revealing a cache of makeshift weapons. "Take your pick."

The guard known as George watched the forest army come. He saw fire and smiled. He blew a whistle to warn the Crimson star group. He was not a double agent he swore his soul to the Faunus'. The warning was just to keep his part in the facade.

Tosk opened his door, he had been sleeping. "What is happening?" He saw the destruction the slaves were creating.

"The slaves are revolting." yelled a guard who was stabbed with a pitch fork. He fell on the ground.

Ronan grabbed his weapon. He narrowed his eyes. How long had this been planned under their noses? It didn't matter now, these Faunus' will die now! He saw Lieam with a stave knocking over one of the slavers. "Boy!" he yelled, Lieam turned around.

"You!" Lieam had his eyes narrowed. He grabbed a dead man's sword and charged at his ex-friend. Their weapons met and sparks flew. Ronan had experience on his side, but Lieam had swiftness he also knew how to kick fight. They weren't evenly matched but something was different.

Lieam kept on having thoughts that told him Ronan's moves. He is going to attack the left shoulder. He thought he lifted his weapon to greet the weapon. Ronan noticed that Lieam seemed to know his moves and smiled. He made a false move and cut Lieam's thigh.

"Your attacks are a problem," He said meanly as the boy fell down bleeding. "When you attack before I attack you tell me what I'm going to do."

Lieam narrowed his eyes and glared. He saw Danielle creeping up behind. He tried to tell her with his eyes to leave. She shook her head and lifted a weapon. Ronan turned around and grabbed her weapon. He smirked "You really thought you could sneak up behind me?" He kicked her down.

Lieam grabbed a weapon and cut into Ronan's back. Ronan fell on the ground. Lieam stood over Ronan. Ronan laughed. "So, you are going to kill me?" he laughed madly. "If you kill me, you will be just like the me!"

Lieam lifted his sword and spoke. His voice sounded like a death knell. "This is not for me, Ronan. This is for the people whom you have slaved and tortured." Ronan gave a last look at the red headed youth with one white eyebrow and eyes that could change color in an instant. Fear shown just for a little bit until he let the sword fall and Ronan's head rolled away.

The Faunus' cheered, they had won through hard work and preserving. Tosk had escaped but no one had noticed. All the Faunus' were cheering their victory.

Danielle looked at Lieam, she stitched his thigh wound. She told him when it would heal in time. "Lieam now that you are free," she asked "Where will you go?"

He looked to the east. "Vale." His eyes were on some faraway kingdom and some dream that refused to die.

Her eyes grew sad then a thought entered her head. "Well, then I'm coming with you." She said determinedly.

"What?"

She smiled "Come on, you really don't think I would let a human go alone." She saw her father and told him what she planned. Jon just put a hand on her shoulder and told her to be careful.

They found Cluni and Lieam's cylinder. He didn't tell her what was in the cylinder.

Jon met up with them and whispered something into his daughter's ear. Lieam left them alone, Cluni was on his shoulder and a prototype MADR rapier at his side.

The two of them traveled over hills and valleys. Days and nights began to turn into one. They were lucky to have not met any Grimm on their travels. Danielle with her bow and Lieam with his sword. Each played a part in protecting the other.

They came across a wounded Jindo Faunus' Lieam and Danielle quickly ran to him and helped him. The Jindo Faunus spoke with a smile of thanks. "Thank you," he turned to Danielle. "Dani, is that you?"

"Fen?" Danielle almost looked like she was about to cry. "I thought you were dead."

"No, I'm hard to kill," he looked at Lieam with angry eyes. "Who is this? Your boyfriend or Mate?"

"Neither." She said as Lieam shook his head. She hugged Fell tightly. "I'm so glad you are alive."

Fen chuckled. "Well, where are you two going anyway."

"Vale," Lieam replied. "I have business there." Fen looked at Lieam and at Danielle. As the three walked he asked Danielle what was with Lieam's eyes.

"I don't know to tell the truth, Father said to watch over him."

"Hmm," Fen hummed thoughtfully. "So either your father didn't trust him or something else."

"I wish I knew."

They entered a settlement where there was Faunus' and humans lived almost peacefully. Fen smiled. "This is where I live," he said. "I am captain of the guard here."

"Captain Fen," yelled a Faunus' running up to them. "I'm glad you are back."

"Hello, Rocky" Fell said "Please set my friends with a place to stay."

Rocky gave a salute and lead the two away. As the two got new clothing. After a couple of days past when Lieam turned to Danielle. "I think you should stay here." he said.

"What! No!" she shouted at him. "I'm not leaving you alone." she punched a wall. It was a habit of hers. "I promised Father."

Lieam raised a hand to stop here shouting up a storm, "I've seen how you look at Fen, he needs you just as you need him. I'm not saying this to get rid of you far from it. I just want you to sing your songs in peace."

She looked down and sighed. "Alright."

Fell looked at Lieam who was going out of the gate "Wait a minute," he said. "Are you leaving?"

"Take care of Danielle."

Lieam's footfalls went through the snow. He had to have been traveling for a couple of months now. He wrapped his cloak tighter against himself. He was unaware he had fallen on the ground. A noise caused him to look up he saw a bear Faunus' looking at him. "Well, I never thought I would see someone like this in the snow," he picked up the youth and carried him to his cart. "Here, this is will keep you warm." The cart was full to the brim with scrap metal and other pieces.

Lieam looked through hooded eyelids. He was so tired and Cluni had hid herself in a cloak pocket.

"Desmond," said a wolf woman coming to greet the bear Faunus "Who is that?" she pointed at the boy.

"I found him unconscious in the snow," said Desmond taking the boy from his seat. The boy was sleeping soundly. "Mora, please he needs you right now."

The wolf Faunus' sighed "Alright, but Humans always bring death with them."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine "Lathbury'

Lieam had spent a couple of days asleep when he woke up he saw Cluni with a young woman. She smiled at him, "Hi, I'm Eldra." She sat down next to him. "You have been asleep for a long time."

"Where am I?" he asked wearily still tired. He looked around, the house was smaller then what he had been in before. Animal skins were hung and it smelled of vinegar.

"The settlement of Lathbury." She said the wolf Faunus smiled at him even more. "Hey, when you are feeling better maybe you can help me with the blacksmith duties?"

"Blacksmith duties?"

"Yeah," she nodded "I work with my uncle Dess." Seeing Lieam's face, she chuckled. "He's not really my uncle, I just call him that. I'm his apprentice, I could use some help."

"Eldra," called a voice from the kitchen "You aren't bothering the boy, are you?"

"She's fine," Lieam said and the woman walked in. Her hair was like her daughter's light grey with some white as highlights. She wore a long dress that had several sewn-on patches.

"I am Mora, Eldra's mother." she turned to the girl. "Do you have chores to do?"

Eldra hopped off her chair and walked out. "I'll see you later, Lieam." She waved and ran out the door.

Mora spoke up "Lieam eh? It means Guard am I, right?" Lieam nodded and she continued. "If you don't have a place to stay I could take you in. Roger and Eldra are a handful but you seem like a nice boy."

The days past and Lieam had become a staple in the small settlement of Lathbury. He was known as the second apprentice to Desmond. He noticed that some of the people didn't like the blacksmith. Desmond had a large scar on his face leading from his rightmost ear to his nose. His eyes were weary. Lieam had seen those eyes before in the slaves and in Morcia. He picked up a heated metal. He began to pound on the metal forming it into a horseshoe. He wasn't allowed to forge any weapons yet, Eldra could forge horseshoes but not pitchforks or other farming supplies. She used the forge when Desmond wasn't around which caused Lieam to ask her to try to follow the rules. He saw her and she stuck her tongue at him. He laughed.

Cluni had found a place to stay namely a stable with a palomino named Aquila that Lieam occasionally feed and groomed. Aquila hated her mane being touched so it was up to Cluni to do that since rats weren't humans. He groomed her back carefully, "Well, Aquila," he said as he groomed her. "My leg still hurts after you bucked me so can we please keep this safe."

The horse snorted and he sighed "I guess not." Almost as he finished his sentence she tried to buck him causing him to fall on the ground.

"I pay you to work Lieam not to lay on the ground." Desmond said looking at the boy. He turned to Aquila. "Daystar, leave the boy alone and let him work." The palomino mare snorted but stayed still as he worked on her mane. As he left the mare pretended to buck him causing him to run out the stables.

The next day, Lieam woke up and blazed the forge fire. He put metal in the fire as Desmond worked with the metal turning it into horseshoes and farming tools. Eldra brought the water and began to work with the men. She pounded the metal into horseshoes that she could make.

A man walked into the smithy, he wore a red and blue jacket that could be considered a cloak. His white hair was tied in a small ponytail. He spoke to Desmond. "I see you made a prosperous smithy my friend." He held out a medallion. "Yet a blacksmith does not see what I bear in hand.

The bear Faunus faced the man. "I see well enough, 'friend' but this settlement is not interested in what you have to offer us."

The man bowed his head and walked off with his staff. Desmond faced his apprentices. "That man is dangerous it is best if you don't go anywhere near him." he pointed outside the door. "Now go I can do the work, be as children."

Lieam walked out with Eldra, the town was conversing about other settlements and the capital cities. He had a letter that had come for him a couple of days ago. It told him about Danielle and Fen, they were to be wed next summer. He was already preparing to visit but he didn't have the coins to buy a horse even though Desmond said that he could use Aquila.

Eldra spoke to him "So, did you ask Uncle Dess about making your robot better?" Lieam shook his head. "Come on, Dess isn't going to hurt you for asking to upgrade your friend. He'll even teach you."

Lieam sighed softly. "Yeah, but she doesn't want to be upgraded, so that is my reason for not asking."

She laughed. "Cluni is only a robot, you control her. if you want to upgrade her then upgrade her. She can't argue with you."

He wanted to argue with Eldra but he liked having her around so he let it go under the bridge. He waved to Mora as she stitched up a hole in one of the town Guards clothing. She waved back and went back to work. Eldra pointed at the gate. "Look, they're leading that person out of town."

"Remember this 'Pyont the White' we don't want any trouble around here." Said a guard as he lead Pyont out the town gates.

Lieam wondered as he watched the older man go out the settlement. Eldra poked him. "Hey, Lieam, get your head out of the clouds." He turned to her and gave a smile. She spoke up. "Hey, let's see if we can get anything out of the bakery."

a week later.

Lieam and Eldra had a day off that only comes once a year. Even though Lieam had arrived a couple of months ago, Desmond treated him like his other apprentice and that meant day off when she did. He left Eldra and went into the stables. Cluni was with Aquila even if Lieam had a day off taking care of animals was not a thing to take a day off. He moved her to another stall so he could clean hers. He moved a wheelbarrow filled with poop or as he called it clart. He dumped it into a place where the clart became fertilizer.

Eldra walked by, she crossed her arms over the fence. "So even though you dislike Aquila, you still keep care of her? What is your problem?"

Lieam looked at her "I don't know." She leapt over the fence and grabbed his arm. She tugged at him. "Come on," she called out "Stop working, Roger and Liza want to play Huntress and Huntsman."

However, Roger and Liza had chores to do leaving Lieam and Eldra to find their own way to play or hang out. They decided to go to the river, it wasn't small but it wasn't big either. The river helped the settlement grow, no wonder the settlement named itself after it.

Lieam grabbed a stick and whacked it at Eldra who grabbed one of her own. They began to play fight with their sticks. He dropped his stick, she raised an eyebrow. "Lieam, what is it?"

"Err," he rubbed the back of his neck and asked. "Do you feel like something bad is going to happen?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Nothing bad every happens here." she looked up at the sky then at a tree.

"I just think something is going to happen." he said looking at his stomach. "I just feel it in my gut."

She laughed at him and threw him his stick. "Come on, we are Huntsman and Huntresses, we don't stop for anything." She began to run away but her friend didn't follow. "Lieam, I said come on."

"I smell smoke, Eldra."

"Then it's for real," She said grabbing his arm and pulling him roughly to the settlement. "We have to warn the village of the fire."

Bong Bong

"The alarm?" She stopped in mid-stride. "Lieam?" She turned to him with a worried look. "Lieam?"

"They already know, Eldra."

Townspeople were screaming and running around. People who sought to defend their town were stabbed or had their heads chopped off. A group of people made their way through. They wore black and red. On their backs was a blood red star. Desmond spoke to Mora "Get the children into the tree-house. Don't come out until this is over."

"Tosk wants the Knight found alive," said one with a rifle. "Spread out."

"Aye sir!"

They spread out, Tosk stood watching the battle if it was even called a battle more of a massacre. He gripped a large gun that was his metal arm. He called out "Come out, little Knight."

He grabbed his sword and began to fight several people at once. He yelled curses and insults at them. He got scratched at one point but was not deterred. "You son of Grimm!" he yelled, his voice like a screech of metal on metal. "I will not stand to have my people killed or enslaved! If I'm going down, I will take you with me!"

Lieam and Eldra dealt with the escapees, the boats were getting fuller by the moment. Filled with woman, children and elders. This was his contribution to the battle.

"Lieam!" Eldra called to him "There are fewer humans all the battle seems to be in the center of town." she looked down "I have to help Uncle Dess where ever he is."

"Okay but be safe." He turned to an otter Faunus who was carrying her children. "Ma'am, have you seen Mora or anyone?"

"I saw them heading to the tree-house with another family."

The Crimson Star soldiers watched as Eldra raced to her uncle. Lieam raced somewhere else. "Lieam!" yelled Mora. He turned and a voice called out.

"Hey, there's another one!"

"Get him then."

Lieam found a body of a dead female archer. He reached for the bow and arrows, he dodged the hands reaching to grab him to slavery or something just as worse. He began to climb up the tree.

"He thinks he's escaping the runt is crawling up the wrong tree." Laughed one solider as he watched the boy climb.

As Lieam went though he was hugged tightly by Mora. Under the tree Desmond looked to the left and saw his adoptive niece. "Eldra!" He yelled at her. "Run! Lass!"

"The girl," Said Tosk mockingly. "Won't get far enough."

Spears crashed through flesh and bone of the old blacksmith. Eldra screamed and ran to the falling sword. Her blue eyes blazed with anger. "Face me!" she shouted at Tosk. "Face me like a real warrior! Yield or perish!"

Up above

Lieam had tied a rope on Roger's waist. He looked at the younger boy. "Listen, I would never hurt you," he said calmly as he could. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then fly," He shouted as the young boy flew across to another tree that wasn't on fire. "Fly like the Nevermore." He turned to Mora. "You're last, Mora."

The older woman held him as she cried making his shirt wet from tears. "Know that I love you like a son, Lieam. Whatever happens please remember that."

Down below

"Face me honorably," Eldra screamed like a Nevermore screech. "Desmond was my master in the ways of The Knights of Indigo. I do him honor of trial though combat to prove myself worthy!"

"Stay that sword, Faunus," Tosk spoke his anger growing at the Faunus challenging him. "Or I will rip it from your dead hands."

"Prove yourself honorable," Eldra spoke as calm as she could. "Or perish where you stand."

She lifted the heavy blade yelling. "For Desmond!"

"Is this what the Knights have to offer?" Tosk said as he parried the weapon away like a fly.

"For my Father!" She cut his cheek, the Crimson Star commander felt blood pouring from his wound. He looked at her, his eyes filled with hatred.

"Curse you, Faunus!" He cut deep into her chest. She screamed as she fell. Blood and dirt mixed under her.

Up above

"Eldra!" yelled Lieam the tree began to topple. He heard his name being called by Mora. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Roger, Liza, Eldra, Mora. I failed them. I failed them all. Mother, Father. Everyone I will meet you soon,

A bat like creature watched from above. When the humans left, it flew down in a dive bomb. It picked the boy up and laid him down on the ground. Lieam woke up, he looked around. "Everyone... They're gone again. It had happened again."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten 'Traveling warriors'

He heard a noise and saw an older man. "Boy, come here and help me." Lieam ran to the older man and lifted the body off him.

"You..." he said "I saw you in the blacksmith shop." The man groaned as he put himself on the ground. Lieam looked at the wound. This needed to be stitched up before anything more could be done. He began to stitch the wound as the man talked.

"Yes, I was bringing warning but he didn't listen." The man said with slight anger. "I came back to help but it seems I have failed."

Lieam shook his head, "I wouldn't call it a failure if you lived." He looked at the man. "Are you a Knight?" He asked.

"Yes," The man said with his staff in his hands. His ermine like hair fell in bangs in front of his face almost hiding his eyes. "Back when they still mattered. I was in exile same with Desmond." He looked at the boy. "I saw you protecting your family. That was a brave thing to do."

Lieam looked away. "I wasn't even thinking. It just happened, I hoped that... I could..." he stammered. "It happened again. I couldn't save them either." Tears threatened to fall. "And now I lost my best friend, Cluni." He sniffled as the man held him.

"We must go" the man said. They walked away from the destroyed settlement and its memories. They traveled through trees and bushes going further and further away from Lathbury. Pyont decided to speak, "I found a cylinder that is hard to open." He held it out to the boy. He noticed the eyes of the boy grew wide. So, the boy did know something about this cylinder. He watched as the boy grabbed it.

Lieam couldn't believe it, Pyont had found his cylinder with his documents. He could hug the old Knight if he knew the knight was well enough. This almost was worth no it wasn't worth his friends. It was a part of his journey. He turned to Pyont. "I have to go to Vale."

"And why is that?" asked Pyont.

"I just have to go there. " Lieam said turning away. Pyont glared after all his time teaching students this one would be a challenge.

"I could use an apprentice," said Pyont. He watched as the boy began to tear up. He gave a small smile. Soon the boy would be feeding from his hand.

"Not me," cried Lieam as he cried on a branch. "I couldn't save anyone. I'm not worthy."

"A chat for another time then." He looked at the boy trying to sleep on hard ground. "Sleep and dream of another time."

Lieam didn't know what he dreamt but when morning came around. He was ready to travel again. The boy looked at the knight.

A one eyed cloaked Faunus walked into the destroyed settlement behind him four more. He lifted a hand and made a fist. The leader looked at a pool of blood and next to it the body of Desmond. He took off the medallion and looked at it. The five searched around seeing the bodies and taking them to the middle of town. They lit a huge bonfire making it as if the settlement never existed.

Several miles away.

"I'm hungry!" cried Liza, her face red with tears. "I want my mom; I want to go home."

"Roger, keep her silent," Mora said. She heard the people talking about taking them to somewhere. She drew a breath and spoke "Captain Tosk, yes? The children need to be fed and this isn't enough."

Tosk made a move to back hand slap her when a person called to him. She heard them talking about wagons and other people of the Crimson Star. "And just like that we are forgotten."

"They are humans, Mora. They care nothing for life."

They were loaded up onto the wagons. Faunus' were crammed and forced to stand or sit depending on how full their wagon was. Mora sighed sadly. Where were the Huntsman or Huntresses? Where were the Knights?

"Mom," yelled Roger "Tied to Mallory's back." He pointed at the farmer.

"Eldra," Mora knelt and she took her off Mallory's back. "It can't be true. It can't be, she was cut down."

"I carried her all the way here, the humans tied her to my back."

"Lieam."

"She keeps on saying the boy's name."

"Lieam," Eldra spoke deliriously. "Run, please."

Mora began to repress the wound, she thought somewhere maybe in another wagon. Lieam was safe.

A large Grimm like cat hissed. The one-eyed warrior snarled. "Get out of my way, Cat. you are hungry and you are Grimm." He lifted his two blades and leapt down.

"What was that?" Lieam asked as he turned around, he heard a cat but it sounded huge bigger than anything he had ever heard.

Pyont pushed the boy forward. He snarled under his breath. Pursued by Celen the Righteous just as this couldn't get any worse. They ran and ran, past rivers and trees. Lieam stopped and looked at the older man. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life running. Teach me to save my friends, teach me, make me your squire."

The minutes turned into hours as Lieam used a stick as a sword with Pyont talking and teaching. The full moon made excellent light as the training continued. Each day they traveled and each night they trained. Lieam sighed in anger. "I'm still no better than when I first started."

"Then be glad that we do not your eyes to see progress nor my direction." He said as he began to walk away. "Now stay here I need to talk to someone, I won't be gone long."

Lieam waited and it seemed for hours. He sighed this was boring. He stood up when he heard a noise. It was Pyont back from his extrusion, his pinkie had blood on it. His face was full of worry. "Kneel."

"I'm not ready. I'm not worthy."

"I can't have you questioning my judgment every second." Pyont said as he held his staff. He began to tap the boy's shoulder. "We seek the Readers of Whispers. They can provide us with truth but you must be knighted to gain their wisdom. Therefore, under oath of the Knights and in the blood of those before I knight you Lieam son of Izana Rask, son of Constance Brock forever a brother of the Knights." He held his hand and pulled Lieam up. "Long ago it was filled with pomp and ceremony."

They traveled again until they reached a forest. The trees stood like skyscrapers, their trunks would take twelve people holding hands to cover the entire circumference. The leaves were a dark green with an occasional light green. The trunks were a mixture of dark and light. "What is this place?" He asked Pyont.

"The Forest of Whispers." He replied then he cut through Lieam's blacksmith gloves. "We enter by using the same means they do." He cried out as the knife cut his skin. "Using the blood of the innocent show us the way!"

The trees seemed to move out of the way. As the two moved Lieam spoke. "I think I saw someone."

"That's nonsense, only those with permission can enter the Forest."

"Then what does that make us?"

Up above

Red and white bats watched as the two walked into the forest. They held spears in their claws. "Alarm, a pair of intruders are daring to approach the Great Ash."

"Old magic, maybe it's the Nathair coming for parlay." Asked one to an older with white eyes.

The older bat shook her head. "Nay, the scent is something new."

Lieam heard a noise and was pushed out of the way as a one-eyed Faunus came out of the bushes. "Traitor!"

"Get back, Lieam!"

"On your knees, so it is better to take your head!" The Faunus said holding his two swords at their throats. Lieam tried to attack but his staff was destroyed.

"Lieam, hold your ground and yield." Pyont took his staff and took off the covering. It showed a spear head with dust moving through it. "This man I must fight alone!" He moved forward in attack "How many years Celen, since we are removed from sacred ground?"

"I offer you fair warning," Celen yelled as he blocked the spear. His brown ears lowered in anger, his tail moved like a cat who was annoyed. "Keep the child away and I'll spare his life."

"You live as you live then, by the blade and you speak by it as then and now."

Up above

"Celen has returned." said a bronze colored bat to his elders.

"The pair he faces are unknown in my gaze." she said.

"The elder is a Knight by training."

Down below "As ever Pyont the deceiver and weaver of lies."

"And the 'Righteous Celen?' is that the lie you live by now. You forget how I knew Celen of old." shouted Pyont. "So tell me, Celen when did you last see your brother!"

"Say his name and I'll slay you." Celen ran to the older man with rage, Pyont levered his staff and tripped the one-eyed man on the ground.

"Careful," he taunted. "Or your rage will cost you another eye or maybe a tail."

The fight grew more intense as Lieam listened he found himself growing with rage. He grabbed his broken weapon. "No more lies!"

"Damn you!" yelled Celen as he stabbed the boy's side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven 'Truth and lies'

Lieam groaned and lifted himself up from the pallet he was on. He heard voices of Celen and Pyont arguing. He saw the bat like creatures just looking at the two not making a move. Celen made to move his blade at Pyont. The gold covered bat lifted her wings "Enough, Celen, Pyont, please stay your swords."

"Run, Pyont!" Lieam said lifting himself up and kicking Celen from behind. The man fell forward dropping one of his blades. Lieam picked it up quickly and held it in front of him.

"Relent, sheath your swords!" The gold covered bat pleaded.

Lieam pushed Pyont out the window and they landed on tree branches that led below. Once they were on ground, Pyont turned to the boy. "You bastard! You ruined everything!"

"I was only trying to protect you."

"I need no saving from the likes of you!" He yelled as he slapped the boy down. "By my cunning I survived being under Tosk's collar! And now a perfect opportunity has risen to restore myself destroyed by a Runt who won't stay silent!

A Nevermore flew down and took Pyont away to his death. Lieam stood frozen in fear, his mentor gone. He was alone again.

The bronze colored bat spoke to Celen as he leapt down from the branches. "Grimm shouldn't be this close to the Tree."

"Your job was supposed to keep the boy out of trouble, Shade."

"Your carelessness gave him a weapon."

"Point taken." He ran to Lieam and took his sword, using a hidden button on each he turned it into pistols and shot the Nevermores. "Better to leave weapons in the hands that can use them best!" He put the boy behind him. His one eye narrowed "You want to take the boy! Claim him first!" He cut the stomach of one causing it to fall. "Let this serve as a warning no one and nothing gets in without the permission of the High Priestess."

As the night grows ever older an important conversation is taking place. One that could decide the fate of Remnant itself.

"Please, Celen look at me." said the High Priestess to the grim faced solider. "Do you understand what I have told you."

"Pardon, Mistress Frieda but you asked to see Lieam?"

"I have indeed." Frieda said softly then she asked. "What is the tone of the Tree?"

"The Tree is divided, the words Pyont had said makes even the silent of us whisper. Both sides are afraid of what this might cost."

Frieda tapped her chin. "I thought as much, Lieam when will you reach the age of adulthood."

"I'll be eighteen this winter." Then he looked down. "I think."

"I see, under the circumstances I have to knight you as a full Knight, although training is lax."

Lieam couldn't keep quiet, he had to speak, wasn't he already knighted? Don't they already confirm Pyont's suspicions when they don't recognize him as a Knight?"

"Freida by playing along with this farce you dishonor everything I stand for." Celen said harshly. His one eye glared at the boy.

"You know what is at stake, what evil is growing in the world." Frieda replied in a calm tone.

"I understand what is asked but to Knight a child is an affront for every sacrifice from the past and now."

"Is your trust so easily broken?'

Lieam narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe it, from what he had seen there was no help for Faunus' or humans. "You fight among yourselves! Hiding in a tree when people and Faunus' alike are starving, while they suffer! There is no help here only lies!"

Arguing in turns, Lieam was forced to look at himself for being worthy. Celen was right, Pyont was using his sorrow and his grief to create a lie. He had brought shame to a holy place and order. Once he said those words Frieda took his shoulder with her wing and told him "Worthiness begins when you know you aren't strong."

Within the hour Lieam was taken to the Knighting chamber. He saw several bats standing on branches others upside down with spears. Shade took a green cloak and put it on the boy. Frieda tapped his shoulders then she handed him unadorned armor.

An hour after

Celen took the boy down a path that led to the outside. His eyes wary and one of his hands on his short sword.

"Where are we going?" Lieam asked as they walked down stairs. "I'm a Knight now, for real this time."

Celen took out one of his swords. His voice in a hushed whisper but it was folding with anger. "Then shut your tongue brother Knight or I'll do it for you." Lieam noticed on Celen's belt was a black crossbow. "Hurry," Celen said pushing Lieam along. "They might know you're missing already."

Within moments a battle was made. Celen worked hard to only wound but when a silver colored bat held the boy, he threw his sword stabbing the head.

"You killed him." Lieam said as they ran. He wanted to look behind him, but fearful of stopping.

"He was going to kill you." Celen sighed as they stopped running, they were out of the forest and into the bigger world "I can't believe this, Frieda defrocked, a life taken at the Ash and our sorry tails on the run." he turned to Lieam. "I hope it's worth it."

Celen treated the boy like he was nothing but a temporary annoyance. He didn't need to take care of a child right now. He made sure he made every little thing the boy did an excuse to put him down. He narrowed his eyes and told the boy to cover his spoor, the boy replied he'll do it next time. In which Celen spoke if there was a next time. This boy will be the death of him.

"Why do you hate me?" Lieam asked shortly after.

"I don't there is a difference between hatred and contempt." He said. He stopped quickly causing the boy to trip over a fallen branch "And watch where you are going." The older man looked at the boy. "I've seen you with swords, they are not for you." he shook his head. "I've learned to dislike the recklessness of youth."

"But I've always worked with swords!" exclaimed Lieam. He looked up. "Barking spiders!"

"What!" Celen said then he sighed. "Another Grimm, hold on a minute." Lieam heard the Grimm screech and soon heavy wing beats as it flew away.

"What did you do?"

"I'll teach you later, right now," He cut off a staff from a tree. He tossed it to Lieam who almost dropped it. "You'll need to learn this."

As the days turned into nights. Celen no longer hated the boy, the boy was smart, he might someday survive on his own. After all the boy seemed to at least pass the trials Celen had laid out of him. Lieam leapt into the air and attacked. Celen had added stones on one end of the staff. He blocked it with his sword. "Good, but your trajectory tells me where you will land and so I meet you." He looked at Lieam with a thoughtful look. "Also you need to learn how to handle your semblance and aura more."

"My what and what?" He asked the mentor. Celen gave a small smile. From what he had seen the boy could tell his movements but only if his aura was low. It might not even be a Semblance it could just be intuition the boy had naturally.

"Your aura, it is your soul," he said, Celen made his aura show a dark grey. "This is my aura; it heals my wounds." He used his sword while speaking. "My semblance is whenever I get hurt I give more damage to my enemies." He stopped twirling his sword and looked at the boy. "Your semblance has awakened but not your aura. And yet even now it doesn't show. That is not how it usually works, normally it's the aura then semblance. I have only known one other person who had did it that way." Then he decided to tell him what it also could be. "Or it could just be you have high intuition when it comes to fighting."

"Who?" asked Lieam standing up. "Tell me please."

"That is a conversation for another time," Celen began walking away, "You better follow me or get left behind."

They past rivers and high hills. Training began every morning and after a couple of hours they would leave the spot they had stayed at and begin to move again. Celen did not want to be found by anyone: human or Faunus. Late in the night, Lieam had trouble sleeping. "Celen?" He asked but the older man groaned and turned away. "Hmm." the young boy saw the black crossbow and walked up to it, next to it was a book with leather backing and strange symbols. He opened it, as he read his eyes grew wide. He walked up to Celen and kicked him awake.

"What was that for boy?" he asked angrily then he saw Lieam's eyes. Oh, no, he found out, didn't he?

"You aren't the real Celen!" Lieam cried out. "You are a liar like Pyont!"

"Do not compare me to that man!" Celen yelled at the boy. "I am nothing like that deceiver!"

"Your name is Cassias!" Lieam yelled at the older man. "You took your brother's name and his life! Who are you really?"

Cassias sat down, he seemed to grow older as the boy continued to yell. He raised a hand to stop the tirade. "You are right," He watched as Lieam's eyes grew even wider. "My name is Cassias, one of three: Celen, me and Celek." He looked away from the boy. "We were the best of the best in our school of being Huntsman in training. I was the warrior, Celen was our shield and peace maker. Celek was our talker, a politician if you will." He sighed sadly. "You probably read our story in that journal of my brother."

"But why, why take someone else's name?"

"As you said I took my brother's life Celek." said Cassias. "I had the right and the skill to take his life, " He looked at Lieam and touched his left eye. "Yet he was my brother, we would have given our lives for each other. He was the cost of my pride and self-righteousness."

"And Celen?"

"After the battle, he left, he just disappeared." Cassias said. "No one knew where he had gone or if he was dead or alive. After years of searching I found him in a round hut he had made of stone. He was in the bed too sick to even stand. Beside him was a weapon of black. A black axe." He reached down and took the crossbow out from its sheath. He transformed the crossbow into a black labrys axe with a long black handle. "The Black Staff, my brother's life in hiding just to protect it. Until I came along and well he gave it to me."

Lieam said nothing. He couldn't think of anything to say. Cassius seemed to regret everything. He looked down and said softly. "I'm sorry."

Cassias put Black Staff in its crossbow form and they began to travel again. A noise could be heard. Lieam looked at Cassias. His eyes telling the older man what he was thinking. The older man took his weapons out. A huge Nevermore began shooting its feathers at the two.

"Damn it," yelled Cassias. "I thought I got rid of that bird." He turned his weapon into pistols. He began to shoot at the bird. He hit it several times, Lieam jumped up with his staff "Get away from us!"

The Nevermore turned and shot its feathers at Lieam. Cassias gave a loud curse and jumped on the bird, but as he jumped the bird caught him with its beak and threw him on the ground. Lieam watched as Cassias fell to the ground. He lay there not moving, knocked out.

"No!" He ran forward and took the crossbow. He summoned his aura for the first time. A silver aura rose and the Black Staff transformed. Lieam swung it at the Nevermore, the bird creature cried out in pain as he cut at the beak. The Nevermore made its feathers shoot out even faster. Lieam twirled the weapon around blocking the bolts. He walked forward as he did so, as he came closer he cut the Nevermore. It fell forward, its beak hitting the ground. It gave a gasping breath and died.

Lieam held his arm, every time he tried to move his arm, it hurt. "Cassias!" He yelled as he walked forward. "Cassias!" He found the older man trying to move. "Cassias, don't move!"

The older man looked at Lieam then at the Black Staff. So, the Staff had chosen its wielder Celen had been right, a silver aura would truly awaken the weapon. He stood up and walked up to him holding his chest. "Come on, Boy!" He ordered. "We have to keep going."

"But you're wounded."

"Ha!" laughed the old Huntsman. "I've been through worse than this Lad." He watched as the boy handed the Black Staff over to him.

"This is yours." Lieam said kindly. "I had to use it, sorry."

Cassias handed it back to him. "It's yours now, you can rename it if you want." Seeing the boys' face he replied. "Its name is Nero Gwailen: The Black Staff."

Lieam looked at his weapon, finally a weapon that was all his. Not borrowed or given only for training but a real weapon. He didn't know what to say.

He felt something etched on the blade it seemed to follow the symbol he made up when he was younger. Why would a weapon he never seen in his life have a symbol he made up?

"Don't say anything." Cassias said with a smile. He made a splint for Lieam's arm and then he put it in a sling.

They traveled for several days, and each day Cassias knew he was going close to death. He laid down to rest as Lieam set up the fire. He watched as Lieam read from his brother's journal. The boy continued unaware that he was being watched. "A true Knight chooses Mercy over an act of war." Lieam raised an eyebrow. "What was he talking about?"

Cassias chuckled as he heard Lieam try to decipher the real Celen's words. He watched as the boy put more wood into the fire with his one useful arm. He had taught the boy how to use one hand to use the weapon as well as his swords. Lieam would be in good hands by the time he got to Vale. He closed his eyes.

The next morning.

Lieam yawned and turned to Cassias. He poked the older man. "Hey, get up!" he said. "You are usually up before me." He poked harder. "Come on!" He looked at the older man. "Cassias!" He began to shake him. "Come on, this isn't funny!"

Lieam knew that the older man was dead. He tried to bury the man but with one arm. It was hard but he finally did it. He had the older man's weapons on his belt side. He took a sigh and began to leave. He looked at the grave cairn one last time and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue 'Vale

Eldra woke up on the ground. She knew she had been thrown out because she was weak, she smiled. Let them think that. She'll rip their hearts out. She stood up and began to walk to a group of Faunus' who had set camp near her. They had masks beside them and more technology that she had seen in her life.

"Hi," she said. "Are you part of White Fang?" She stayed standing up until one of them gestured her to sit.

"And if we are."

"You got a recruit." she said, they took her into the group and she created her weapon: Claws that were designed to rip and tear. She knew how to use hand to hand combat so just adding claws was just the icing on the cake.

Several days later and miles away.

He had walked for a long time, days and nights just didn't matter to him. He met with several people and Faunus' although met wasn't really what he did. They were either hurting other people or Faunus' and Lieam stopped them.

As he traveled and stopped what he considered true stupidity. He left them alive however learning from Cassias on how pride and self-righteousness was not the way for warriors. He continued to read from Celen's journal on how a Knight acts and how to control the Black Staff.

He looked at the hill, where he saw a palomino horse with something that looked like a rat on its head. His eyes widened. "Aquila!" he yelled. "Cluni!" They turned to him and he began to run to them calling their names. He couldn't believe it they were alive. "How did you? How?" He knew that he probably wouldn't know but it didn't matter. They were together again and that's all that mattered. Cluni hopped on his shoulder and scrambled looking at his armor and green cloak. "Yeah, I got these from nice Grimm they called themselves priests. The weapons are from Cassias my mentor." he ended sadly.

They began to walk toward the skyscrapers. As night came Lieam and the two looked around both in awe and frightened from the newness of the world.

"Hey!" Yelled a police man to a group of Faunus that were walking to pay their food taxes. "Where are you going?"

"To pay taxes, sir." Replied the leader of the group.

One of the police grabbed a scrap of food from the cart. "You believe this is worth anything!" She yelled at them, causing several to cower.

"Please, we'll be too short." Said one worriedly. "We don't have-"

"Be silent, Josh." Whispered one to the other. "Please."

"Then get more!" One of them yelled. "Or harvest more next season." Then one of them grabbed a child. "Is this your son?"

"Yes." the older Faunus began to beg. "Please don't hurt my son."

"Then keep your animal mouth closed." She said holding a knife to the boy's throat. "Or he'll get his."

A voice came out of the shadows. "Hail," it called out. Everyone turned to face the green cloaked figure with two swords on his side and a black crossbow on his back. By his side was a palomino horse with strange rat robot on its head. "Are you Huntsman or law enforcers?"

"Funny."

"Who is this guy?"

"He came out of nowhere."

The leader a woman spoke. "I say we put him in his place!" She took her weapon out. "This Faunus Sympathizer is going to get it."

"That would prove unwise." He said and the attacks began. He took the weapon out of their hands without using his weapon. He had been taught hand to hand with foot to foot combat by his two mentors.

He mostly went for kicking techniques though while speaking. "You willfully cast aside your light of the calling. Misused the trust the people have given you, abused the faith of those you serve! Know for true that the cries of the oppressed have been heard. Of whatever face, they wear are we not the same beneath? The power is inside me to heal or destroy."

He held their weapons and Aquila stepped on toes not caring while Cluni glared at them with her lightning blue eyes. "The choice is mine to let you live on this day that you may learn the error of your ways and be reforged." He made his voice a deep yell almost like a roar of a wolf. "Unlike these weapons!" He snapped the weapons causing them to break which would be hard with one arm but he did it as if it was easy.

Lieam groaned silently, breaking weapons with one arm was hard and it hurt. He walked up the Faunus' and asked if they were okay. They nodded and ran off leaving Lieam alone, he took Aquila and they walked off leaving the police to try to understand the error of their ways.

Vale had a new protector


End file.
